comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (New 42 Earth-1)
History Tragic Childhood Despite the fact that Bruce Wayne came from the second richest family in Gotham City (the first richest being the Stagg family), Bruce's childhood was far from good. When he was little he had a bad experience when he and his friend, Rachel Dawes, were playing in his backyard and he fell into a well full of bats. After that his dreams had become haunted by a half-man half-bat creature that scared Bruce so much his parents brought him to three different counselors to help him. His mother, Martha Wayne, believed Rachel was a bad influence on Bruce and the relationship between the two families became strained but Bruce still wished to be friends with her. Bruce's butler, Alfred, soon became a father figure toward him as his real father, Thomas, traveled a lot for his job at Wayne Industries. The counseling did not help Bruce at all, but he lied and told his parents it did because he wished to stop going. They believed him, but his dreams only continued getting worse. One night, it got so bad that he was woken up around 2:00 in the morning. He came downstairs to get a drink of water but he found that his home had been broken into by a group of three or four thugs and they were looting the main floor. His parents had guns pointed at them, and Alfred was unconscious on the floor. Bruce wanted to cry out but his throat was numb. His father noticed him, and he shouted at him to go back upstairs, but the guy pointing the gun freaked out when he saw Bruce and shot Thomas straight in the chest. He fell to the floor like a ragdoll, and Martha cried out for her husband. The man freaked out once more and shot Martha, then proceeded for run off. Bruce ran over to his dying parents with tears streaming down his eyes. He cradled his father's head, who promised him everything would be okay. After the other thugs had ran off in fear of getting caught, Bruce's parents had died. Traveling the World After his parents died, Rachel instantly became the most important part of Bruce's life. She kept him company and tried to keep him happy, but it just seemed impossible to get that sad little boy to smile. Rachel wasn't the only one who tried though, Alfred attempted endlessly to make Bruce's life better. It wasn't until Bruce reached the age of 17 that he decided to leave Gotham City. Bruce promised Alfred that he would return eventually, but until he did Wayne Manor belonged to him. He said goodbye to Rachel, and he began his journey. Bruce had told no one of his true intentions, it was believed he was traveling to relieve stress. But his real goal was to become the ultimate crime fighter. He was going to find the man who killed his parents and make him pay. Then he was going to eradicate all other crime in the city to make sure no one else is forced down his path. Bruce decided to make his first stop in London, where he adopted the alias of Adam Keaton. He enlisted himself in the military where he quickly became a skilled fighter. After a year and a half, he faked his death and moved forward to Africa where he traveled the continent. He soon found a tribe of African nomads who had created their own style of fighting called The Way of the Bat. This displease Bruce, but he did not show it. He became friends with the tribe leader, David Zavimbe, and soon mastered the Way of the Bat. Five months had passed since he had joined the tribe, but once more he reluctantly faked his death to get away. The Best of the Best After reaching China he had taken on the name of Christian Affleck, a former businessman from Metropolis whose wife had been killed when her taxi driver turned out to be an escaped mass murderer. This story is what truly allowed Bruce to channel his anger into the character of Christian, and he worked his way into a clan of fighters seeking vengeance. The clan was led by a man named Wudang, who took a liking to "Christian". His fellow clan members disliked him, and the three of them always stuck together. They had already been given their spirit animals of a Fox, a Vulture, and a Shark, which Bruce believed could be bad sign. He had taken private lessons with Wudang, and was eventually given the spirit animal of a bat. The on-going reminders of bats frightened Bruce, but when meditating in the temple he decided it would be good to hone in on his fear and master it, then use it to his advantage. He began fighting with a blind fold, which at first earned him serious injuries. But as he improved, he was able to take down Fox, Vulture, and Shark all at the same time. When his training was complete, he said goodbye to Wudang and left, glad to be away from the Terrible Trio, as he had decided to call them. Bruce believed his training to be complete, but he had only been gone for four years. He knew it would have to take longer than that. The League of Shadows Bruce ventured back to Germany where he decided to test out his combat training. He struck out as a vigilante, taking out crime wherever he saw it, but the local authorities soon saw him as a threat. Eventually, he was caught and incarcerated. He thought for sure this was the end of his crusade, until it was proven that it wasn't. ]] Bruce was bailed out of jail by a man named Ra's al Ghul. The prison was reluctant to let him go, but Ra's was very persuasive. More Coming Soon Final Journey Return to Gotham Batman Clashes with the GCPD Making Alliances with Criminals Ace Chemicals The Hit on Harvey Dent Vs the Joker Return of Ra's al Ghul Alone Against the League of Shadows Catwoman Rebuilding the City Rumors of a Giant Crocodile The Great Flood The Falling Grayson Robin Partnership with LexCorp The Ice Lounge Investigations Meeting Superman Enter Two-Face World's Finest Exposing Luthor Uneasy Partnership War Against Underworld Inc. Joe Chill Joker's Reign of Laughter Cascade of Criminals Death of Catwoman Legends of Lazarus Nightwing and Jason Todd Two-Face Takes Over Crime War Death in the Family Batgirl Menace of Killer Moth The Heroic Age Damian Wayne City of Fear Ra's' Favor Fall of the Shadows Uneasy Relationship with Red Hood Darkseid's Invasion The Superheroes Team Up Saving the World Justice League Graves The Martian Manhunter Chronicles of Apokalips Gotham Massacre Spying on A.R.G.U.S. The Justice League of America Throne of Atlantis Trinity War Crime Syndicate Death of the Batman Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:New 42 Category:New 42 Earth-1 Category:Justice League (New 42 Earth-1) Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Agility Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson